Life Decisions
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: Misao is very surprised when Okina engages her to a very unexpected person. MxA
1. Saito's Arrival

Misao Makimachi chased Soujiro Seta around the Kamiya Dojo. Formerly a minion of Makoto Shishio, the young swordsman has been adopted by the none other than the former Hittokiri Battousai. But right now, he had pissed off a sixteen year old chick with throwing knives. Dodging another one, he managed to duck into the training hall and out the back door.  
Misao slowed down to catch her breath. Oh, if Aoshi-Chan could see me now, he'd be very disappointed in how slow i've become, I can't even attack a guy younger than me, no matter how much what he says bothers me, She thought desperately. She went to her room in the front, set her knives back in the proper place and went to see Kaoru, maybe she has a solution to make up for all the training i've lost. Walking down the steps in front of the dojo, she followed the laughing voices until she saw Kaoru helping Yahiko with Kamiya Kasshin style.  
Yahiko adjusted his aim and charged at Kaoru. She dodged, spun, and managed to hit Yahiko from behind. Tsubame was leaning against a tree, pushing her blue-black hair out of the way. Kenshin was hanging clothes out to dry and had dinner simmering in a pot near the tree. It was a great day for a barbecue. Yahiko swore when he saw Misao.  
" Damn, how long have you been watching?" He shouted.  
" Long enough to see you make a complete fool of yourself, but maybe you'll grow out of that, or maybe not," She laughed.  
" Weasel girl!" He muttered. At an instant, Misao was at his side, grabbed the bokan and was beating him with it.  
" Take-that-back-you-stupid-jerk!" She yelled while raising the bokan high above her head. Yahiko took that time and knocked her feet from underneathe her. Misao fell and landed in a mud pile at Yahiko's feet. Everybody laughed.  
" what one can expect from a complete klutz," A voice coldly replied from the gate. Everyone turned to see Haijime Saitouh leaning against the gate, as usual, smoking a cigarette. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.  
" What is it Saitouh?" He asked, his eyes growing cold, but he knew Saitouh meant no harm, but he was well disliked. Kaoru and Yahiko had a hold of Misao to keep her from leaping on him. Saitouh looked at Misao.  
" Let her go, if she thinks she can take me on, then let her try," He said lazily.  
" I would kick your sorry ass!" She yelled still struggling viciously to get out of their grip. Saitouh smiled.  
" The day that happens, then I would be old and gray, and even then I doubt you would be able to defeat me in a battle of wits, face it weasel girl, you're just not that smart," He commented. This time, Misao managed to strike Yahiko in the face before taking off after Saitouh. In a flash Misao was on the ground, a narrow cut across her cheek and across her stomach. Kaoru rushed forward, picked the girl up, and carried her back into the house, the whole time Misao was thinking, i'm gonna kill him!  
Misao would not stop the struggling as Kaoru tended to her cuts.  
" You're lucky these are not deep Misao, he could have really hurt you," Kaoru replied.  
" He wouldn't have dared kill me, though, would he?" Misao asked looking up at Kaoru.  
" No, he wouldn't've, there are too many here who would avenge your death, even your Lord Aoshi," Kaoru smiled.  
" No way, Aoshi-chan is way too involved with his meditating, he doesn't have time for me," Misao scoffed.  
" Misao, quit being a child, Aoshi will come to his senses soon enough, wait, if you truly care for him, wait for him," She sighed before leaving. Misao flung herself on the ground and covered her face with a pillow. She began kicking and screaming in frustration. Something she hadn't done since she was a kid.  
Sitting up, she smoothed back her hair and ragined her composure before going to dinner. Unfortunately, Saitouh had been asked to dinner.  
" What's he doing here?" Misao snapped.  
" Saitouh was just in Kyoto, Okina has asked that you come back," Kenshin said. Misao sat down.  
" What did Jiya want with me?" Misao asked, helping herself to some fish.  
" He has...something he needs to tell you, and he wants you back by morning," She said.  
" But that means i'll have to leave by the time we're done with dinner!" She sputtered.  
" I know, it's pitiful, especially if you're traveling with a weasel girl," Saitouh grimaced. Misao's mouth dropped.  
" You mean i'm traveling with HIM!" She yelled. Kenshin smiled uneasily.  
" That reminds me, Misao, where's Soujiro?" He asked. 


	2. Okina's News

The carriage jolted as it hit a bump in the road, Saitouh had lit another cigarette and was watching the village we wre passing through as it thundered and poured outside the carriage. Misao fianlly gave up waiting for Saitouh to say anything about what Jiya wanted.  
" Well!" She snapped making him look at her with impatience.  
" What do you want, girl?" He asked.  
" What does Jiya want, what did he tell you, why does he want me home so soon?" She fired question after question at him until he held up his hand for silence.  
" I don't know what he wants, I just happened to be in Kyoto, and Okina asked me to fetch you the Battousai's, I had something to ask him anyway, so it worked well for me, now no more talking, is complete silence to much to ask?" He ended asking. Misao fell silent. Why did Jiya want me home so early? Is he ill? Is he sick? Oh, Kami, I hope he's alright? Misao at thinking to herself. Leaning bck against the leather seats of the carriage, Misao pulled out the book she had been reading: The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. It had been her favorite book since she had been a child, Lord Aoshi used to read it to her, before he left with Hannya and the others. He's not ever going to love you, you know, you should just give up on him, why waste your time and energy on something you can't fix? Soujiro's words rang in her ears. Was he right? Am I seeking a lost cause, or is that I just think too much, and place opinions are other beliefs?

The carriage came to a holt as Misao finished reading the final page. Saitouh opened the carriage door and stepped out, then he moved back so she could get out as well. Slipping the book into her fighting kimono, she opened the doors to the Aoiya where she found Okon and Omasu taking orders from customers, Omasu smiled and pointed to the back room before going back to her job. Misao slipped into the back room and saw Okina looking over papers at his desk. He looked up and smiled.  
" Welcome back, Misao, how are you?" He asked pushing the papers aside. Misao stared, he seemed healthy enough.  
" I'm alright, what about you, you're not sick are you, Jiya?" Misao asked settling herself down in a chair beside the desk.  
" No, Misao, I am not sick, why would you think that?" He gave a puzzled look. Misao sighed.  
" Well, you called me back on such short notice, I know there had to be an urgent reason," Misao explained, helping herself to one of the candies on the desk. Okina sighed.  
" Yes, Misao, this is of some urgency, in less than a year's time, you will take your place as the rightful Oniwabanshuu leader, but no one can be a leader unless they are bound in matrimony," Okina answered. Misao swallowed the candy whole and began choking, Okina had to get up and help her before she killed herself. Okina then sat down as Misao caught her breath and gave him a quizzical look.  
" So, what you're telling me is that, you need me to find a husband?" She asked. Okina shook his head.  
" No need, I have already found the perfect husband for you," He replied. Misao was fuming, she had never met this guy and yet she was to be married to him, sometimes Okina really was senile.  
" Well, do I get to know anything about him, if i'm going to be married to the creep, at least tell me something!" She demanded standing up. Okina just chuckled.  
" I don't know why you need to know anything else about him, you already know his life story," Okina said. Misao glared.  
" Not Soujiro Seta, please not him," She begged.  
" No, not him, i've heard you two don't get along at all, I wouldn't have you marry him, for marriage is bond of trust, friendship, and companionship, if not love," Okina said.  
" Then who the hell is it?" She asked getting nervous know. Okina braced himself, this was going to come as a shock.  
" His name is...Aoshi Shinomori," Okina spoke quietly. Misao sat stunned. It appeared like the world froze in that moment. Misao stood and left the room and the Aoiya, and made her way to the dojo. Sliding open her bedroom door, she closed it behind, flung herself down on her futon, and cried all the tears in her she had to cry. Trust, I understand, I would trust Lord Aoshi with my life, but friendship and companionship, Jiya what were you thinking, Lord Aoshi doesn't even notice i'm there, how can I hope for him to ever become my friend and companion? With her final tears drained from her body, Misao fell into a deep sleep.

She woke a couple of hours later to see it to be mid-afternoon, she had made up her mind, she had to talk to Lord Aoshi, he was the only one who could make Okina see some sense in his decision. Misao walked out the back door of the dojo and walked silently across the yard, to the temple. Silently sliding open the doors, Misao walked in the room, unsurprised Aoshi was sitting there, meditating. His back was to her, but Misao walked up to him. But before she got too close he turned.  
" What do you need, Misao?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.  
" Umm...has Jiya told you anything yet?" She asked. Aoshi stared then placed his hand beside him.  
" Have a seat," He ordered before getting up for the tea jug.  
" Tea?" He asked.  
" Yes, thank you," she answered. He poured them both a cup and sat down beside her.  
" Okina has told you his decision then?" He asked. Misao nodded and took a sip of her tea. She stared down into its murky depths.  
" What do you suppose we do?" Misao asked. Aoshi looked a little confused.  
" I suppose it's Okina choice, are you worried?" He asked in his mono voice.  
" I just want to know if you can handle marriage," Misao explained.  
" What you really want to ask is if I can handle being a true husband," He answered. Misao flinched.  
" I can't make no guarantees, Misao, but I will try to be a husband," He replied, taking a sip of his tea.


	3. Dreams

Misao sighed as she left the temple, the first hint of snow was falling and caressed her shoulders. Aoshi had promised her that he would try to be a husband to her, but that did not ease the anxiety that caused her stomach to hurt. Perhaps it was she wasn't ready to become a wife that made her feel uneasy. Making her way across the yard of soon-to-be snow, she settled by a tree, one of her many favorites. This tree had accompanied her in good times and bad, and always seemed to connect her to her Aoshi-sama. She laid her head against the tree and started to dream.

She was running. She didn't know where or why, just a sense of running out of time. Time it seemed had been crucial lately, something she didn't have enough of. All the while her thoughts were scouting for anything familiar, a marking, a shrub, a tree, anything that would tell her where she was and why she was there. Up ahead was a small cottage, plain and simple. The cottage was important somehow and also somehow familiar, but it made her chest feel tight, like an unpleasant memory that threatened to resurface, hanging almost visibly over her hair.

Running to the cottage, the thrust open the door to see Jiya fall to the ground, Aoshi standing over him like the monster he had once been.

" Jiya!" She screamed, her voice echoing off against the forest frightening the small animals into departure. Aoshi turned to her threatening, but halted upon looking at the young teenage girl. Emotion flashed across his face, but was gone so quickly that she wasn't even all that sure what she had saw had actually happened. Sighing. he walked past her and through the forest. Running after him she yelled.

" Wait! Aoshi-sama!" She cried. He turned to her once again.

" I never want to see you again," He had responded in a flat, monotone voice. She was shocked, why was this all so familiar, why did she get the sense of deja vu. Then it hit her, she had done this before, been in this place, at this time, and had witnessed these same events. Knowing this, it awoke her.

At first she was confused as to where she was, she awoke expecting to still be fighting Makoto Shishio. But, then she remembered the events of the past weeks, and that that battle was long over. She also remembered she was engaged, and was kind of hoping THAT was the dream.

Dusting herself off she walked briskly back to the dojo and slipped inside to prepare herself a bath. The dream still haunted her, threatening to make her break down. She believed that memory had always been there, waiting for when she was vulnerable to make its strike and scream to her '_I'm still here!_'. Well, it couldn't have chosen a better time.

After her bath she made her way to dinnner where Omasu was serving sushi with rice and dumplings. She paused in shock to see Aoshi had joined them tonight. She sat beside Okon, who served her the food. Shiro and Kuro looked at her, surprised she was home. Okina joined them right when they began eating.

Halfway through the dinner, Okina picked up his cup.

"To the bride and groom." Everyone went quiet, well everyone except Aoshi who hadn't even opened his mouth except to eat. Misao's eyes widened in fear. It was just like Jiya to make a spectacle of himself. Shiro was the first to speak, he raised his glass, along with Kuro, Okon, and Omasu. Silently they whispered "To the bride and groom." Aoshi looked over at her and her head was bent down and a creeping blush was formed over her soft cheeks.Aoshi looked at Jiya

"Perhaps we can relocate such a cheerful toast to a more suitable time and place, say after the wedding?" He asked Okina. Misao looked at him, astounded, as did the rest.

" Of course, you are quite right,"Piped up Shiro. Okina nodded.

" Very well, when in fact has this wedding been planned?" He asked. Aoshi looked at the old man.

" Maybe I misunderstood you, Okina, but I was quite sure the wedding was under your direction," He spoke slowly. Okina was taken back.

" Only if you approve, it is afterall, yours and Misao's wedding" Aoshi smirked.

"I'm sure Misao wants this wedding over as soon as possible as I do," He insisted, Misao sighed. Okina nodded.

"Alright, if you insist." Okina sipped his tea and the dinner continued without another problem. Later on, Misao tossed and turned in her futon, dreams of the past haunted her again.

He smiled at her, that beautiful smile that he no longer had, a smile she longed to see again. She walked towards him, wobbling a bit.

" Come on, Misao, you can do it," He laughed. She smiled and her one year old self wobbled to her Aoshi.

She woke up again in a sweat, annoyed, how many dreams was she going to have about him. She took a sip of water by her bed and laid her head back down. Slowly she drifted into sleep.


	4. Abstract Painting

sorry it took me so long to update, i have alot going on with school, family, and friends, so i'll be updating much more soon now, perhaps once a week now. Enjoy :)

The air turned cold and Misao had officially made her way to the attic to withdraw the Oniwabannshu winter kimonos. Activity had calmed down within the market and even the Aoiya for that matter due to the blowing winds, many people had come down with a suspicious flu and preferred to stay at home. But, that did not stop the arising activity in the air, though the arising activity was the exact reason Misao had volunteered to retrieve the winter kimonos rather than overhear talking between Okon and Omasu about how Misao's wedding kimono was to be designed.

The wedding was set to take place at the beginning of spring, when the cherry blossoms first bloomed, everything would appear as an abstract painting. The flowing, white kimono and the mismatched colors made a shiver go down Misao's spine everytime she thought about it. Which is why she often cleared her mind with thinking schemes about getting Kenshin to teach her the Ana-Kakeru-Ryo-No-Hirameki, though it was of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, it couldn't hurt to learn more.

Aoshi, on the other hand, it seemed to her was avoiding her much more than usual since their talk with Okina at the dinner table that night. Or was he seeing her more, she couldn't tell. The times he had seen her weren't exactly recorded. They were blended together so every moment seemed like the next until she couldn't remember the difference, it all danced together, so mixed, so confused.

Getting back to the task at hand, Misao pulled herself from her in depth thoughts enough to remember how to unhinge the attic lock. Unlocking it, she opened it and pulled down the ladder, carefully climbing as it wobbled beneath her. She made it and searched around for the kimonos.

She searched box after box, finding older things like an old rusted sword that had a named carved in, Hikaru Makimachi, was written clearly across kanji. She groaned as she remembered that he was the one that had started the tradition of arranged marriage in her family. She set the sword aside, and bundled the kimonos in her arms as she walked back to the ladder.

Her mind was filled with thoughts as she slowly descended, the stairs creaking. Why were people forced into things when they should be allowed to flow with the time as a brush flows against a abstract painting? Why were people forced to follow strict straight lines like a pen drawn harshly against a slab of paper, piercing it?

With all of these thoughts in mind, she forgot the trick step and slipped, she screamed and she came down, but immediately felt arms embrace her. She looked up and came face to face with Soujiro. He laughed as the kimono flowed gently to the grown, the blues, oranges, pinks, reds, and yellows all askew into eachothers paths. _Abstract..._

"Well, well, well, Misao-chan, looks like your clumsiness hasn't improve," He joked. Misao growled in rage and tried to punch him but he quickly dodged it with a maneuver Shishio had taught him, which made him go into more fits of laughter.

"I see your fighting needs to be worked on as well." He laughed between breaths," Perhaps, Aoshi-sama, could work with you on those things." His words stopped her and she felt it coming, just the mention of his name brought reality crashing into her, and it was enough to cripple her. She fell to the floor crying.

Soujiro was shocked and confused. This was NOT what he had expected from the great, boastful Misao Makimachi, but he supposed everyone had things that bothered them. So, instead of making fun of her as he normally would have, he carefully picked up a stark black kimono, placed it over the girls shoulders, let her to the back porch and sat her down.

"Now what is this all about, honestly?" He asked. Misao hiccuped.

"I-I'm scared, this is not how I imagined it would happen, and I can't help but have a sense of dread." Misao was amazed with how she opened up to him.

"Well, if we think about it logically, he left you right, maybe you're thinking he might leave you again, and you don't want to take that risk." He pointed out. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe, but why should you care?" She demanded. Soujiro sighed and decided it was time for Misao to know what the teasing meant. He lifted her head slowly and ran his fingers across her lips, getting an amazed look as he placed his over hers lightly.

"Because, I love you," He whispered before turning the light brush into a deep, passionate kiss which Misao immediately pulled away from. Soujiro was confunded, he stood up almost at once.

"I'm so sorry, Misao-chan." She ran off and Misao cried some more. What was that? Did Soujiro mean it or was it another thing to mess with her mind? Her life was so confusing, like a swirl of colors all blended in, in random patterns, crisscrossing, unbeknownst is their destination. She decided this life was flowing in all directions, and not making any sense. Like an abstract painting.

there you have it, hoped you liked, please review, my goal is ten reviews total before I write the next chapter, thanks again.

Marcina


	5. Many Questions, Few Answers

Life is always in my way, but i really need to start making time for my stories, i might make a next chapter for 'Love Like Nonother' but I have yet to decide. Anyway, heres your chapter, enoy :)

She caught a cold. In a time like this, she had to come down with something. The physical pain did not conflict well with the emotional. In fact, if it was possible, she felt worse than before. It didn't help that Kaoru, who had arrived with Kenshin the day before, tried to cook this stew that tasted like watered down miso soup. She wasn't the only one green in the face after dinner...

Aoshi was barely home, he had continued his residence in the temple, where he meditated day after day. If it wasn't for the knowledge and the knowing glances from Kaoru, she would have thought things were perfectly normal. Then there was also the nagging in her brain of Soujiro's confession. She wanted to talk of it, but she didn't want to believe it. How could the world all of a sudden, fall apart?

She laid on her futon, watching the white glaze of snowflakes gently drift to the ground. What would it like to be free like that? She stood and walked down the freezing hallway, her teeth chattering. The floor was freezing beneath her feet, causing shivers up her legs. She made her way to the front of the dojo and slid the door open, she walked outside to her favorite tree. She needed comfort, no matter how cold it was.

As usual, the tree gave her a comfort. She closed her eyes for only a second...

She felt herself being shook and awoke, seeing Kaoru leaning over her.

"Misao-Chan, what are you thinking, you could get sicker than what you are." She spoke. Misao grudgingly allowed her to lead her back to her room. She felt herself being laid back on the futon and the covers being pulled over her. Kaoru left and came back with a warm cloth, she laid it over her head and pressed gently. Misao sighed and stared at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I need some advice..." She couldn't believe this, she didn't usually ever need or really want advice, but Kaoru seemed to be the only one who she could probably talk to without hearing giggling or embarrassed responses.

Kaoru looked at her quick strangely.

"What about Misao-Chan?" She asked worriedly. She proceeded to speak to Kaoru about her worries and Soujiro's confession. Kaoru nodded understanding.

"Misao, you must understand, Okina wouldn't pick Aoshi to be your husband unless he had a good reason, selecting a lover for someone you care about takes great patience and time, he wouldn't choose Aoshi unless he knew it would turn out alright." She softly smiled as she removed the cloth, soaked it again, and placed it back on Misao's forehead. Misao lost herself in her thoughts for a bit and then looked back at Kaoru.

"But how can Jiya know everything will be alright?" She asked. At this, Kaoru chuckled.

"Misao-chan, no one knows how things will truly be, we are all like animals surviving on instinct, but its those instincts, or intuition that help us make decision, good will come of this."

"And of Soujiro..."

"Is nothing more than a childhood crush, you can't let a crush bother you so much, we all have them now and then, Soujiro is just now experiencing these feelings after his abusive family and Shishio's control, he is new to this, give him time, he'll see that these feelings aren't correct." Kaoru smiled again and removed the cloth one last time.

"Now, Misao-chan, sleep, it will cure this cold faster," She stood and walked out of the room, leaving Misao to her thoughts. She didn't want to fall asleep, she was afraid of more memories, more pain. Maybe it was the pain of these dreams that prompted her to overthing situations. She didn't want to admit she feared things so much. She was used to being independant, did emotions always cause so much trouble?

She sighed and rolled on her side, so many questions, so few answers. With a final sigh, she fell asleep.

She was sitting under her tree, the blossoms were in bloom, and the pink, red, and white flowed over her. She was in a white silk kimono with a bridal cap on. Next to her was Aoshi Shinomori, in a handsome yukata. He smiled at her, love filled his eyes as he took her hand and kissed it sweetly. before capturing her lips passionately. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"I love you, Misao-mine." He smiled.

She swoke sobbing. About the never-would-bes.

Hope you enjoyed it, more to come :)


	6. PreWedding News

okay, heres the next chapter )

The snow was melting, the trees had leaves, Spring was here. It was Spring with its lively moods and romantic air that made Misao depressed. The wedding was in two weeks. As soon as the wedding was over, she was to be announced as the leader of the Oniwabanshuu. She had forgot what the whole purpose of this wedding was. With nightmares around every corner, just waiting to pull her down into their murky depths.

Every single day, Okon and Omasu would giggle at her. It was so annoying, it seemed the only person she could turn to was Kaoru. Kaoru was able to give her the much needed conversations that didn't involve what would soon to be. When these conversations occured, she could just forget everything and just talk like a normal teenager and not a soon-to-be leader and bride.

Another thing that bothered her was that she hadn't seen Aoshi in almost a week. Was he avoiding her? She couldn't blame him. I mean, wouldn't you want some space before you were eternally bound to someone. Frankly she didn't want to care about what he did, its not like he loved her. If he wanted geishas and concubines, she would let him. How could a mere girl satisfy his needs. Though once again, sex was a topic which she preferred to stay locked in the box of her mind. She would stay a virgin until she felt like it, Aoshi would just have to live with that.

What could possibly dampen the spirit more you ask? That's the question Misao asked herself until realizing Soujiro would be at the wedding. She felt like she just couldn't bring herself to face him. Though Kaoru had convinced her it was only a crush, it still bothered her. She only hoped he would get over it soon enough. With all that was going on, she just couldn't deal with a stalker right now.

It was a week before the wedding when Okina called Misao to his office. Misao walked grudgingly. She had come to expect as of late that anything Okina needed her for was marriage related. Why should this be any different? She opened the office and saw Okina looking over some papers. He looked up at her.

"Come on in, Misao, this will only take a minute." He said calmly. She eyed him suspiciously and sat down. He passed her a paper that had a message on it, she read silently.

Dear Okina,

Midso has come of a pretty age, young, vigrous and a true leader. That is why I recommend her for the leader position, not just because its her birthrite, but because she has what it takes to change this world. I also understand she will need to contract a husband if this is to be, I volunteer myself, not only have I know Misao from birth, but I trust in her instincts and I know I can offer her my services. Please consider my offer

Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao gasped, it couldn't be a fake, it was Aoshi's handwriting. She set it down and looked at Okina.

"You see, Misao, Aoshi has faith in you and was not forced into the marriage, maybe you'll think about this and understand why this marriage is sufficient," He smiled at her"That'll be all, Misao." Misao nodded and knew this was Okina's I-have-things-to-do lines. She walked out and down the hall. Aoshi volunteered for the marriage? The former Oniwabanshuu leader confused her more than ever. She shrugged and walked to her room into her training outfit. Nothing like a good practice to ease the mind.

love it? hate it? I wont know unless you tell me, I told you I would be updating sooner from now on.


	7. The Wedding

its here, yes i am updating more than usual. be proud of me.

This was it, the day was here. It was very warm and light when Misao was awakened with a knock. She groaned and mumbled something incoherent. Morning couldn't possibly be here already. But a look out her window told her differently. She sat up and mentally tried to convince herself that nothing of interest was happening today. She was doing great until Okon knocked and announced she needed to eat something and get ready.

She stood and exited the room quietly. She didn't go to the kitchen as instructed, but instead she made her way to Kaoru's room and knocked. Kaoru opened the door surprised.

"Misao-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?" She asked quietly, obviously because Kenshin was still sound asleep.

"I can't escape my nervousness, Kaoru, do you have time to talk?" She was deeply hoping for one of Kaoru's conversations, it at least made up for her lacking skill in cooking. Kaoru nodded, pulled on a light kimono and walked with Misao. They grabbed some tea from the kitchen and sat on the porch.

"What bothers you so this morning?" She took a sip of tea.

"I read a note last week in Okina's office..." She proceeded to inform Kaoru about the note that Aoshi left Okina. Reading it had been strange enough, but remembering her made her feel anxious and she had yet to know why. Kaoru thought quietly.

"This note is what bothers you, I find that quite odd since I can find nothing strange except for the fact Aoshi would volunteer for marriage, its surprising." She spoke softly. Misao had to agree, he barely did anything nowadays and marriage came as a huge shock. Misao glanced at the sun and sighed.

"Sumimasen, Kaoru, I have a wedding to get ready for." She stood and walked to where Okon and Omasu were waiting impatiently. After arguing for five minutes, the irritated trio decided they were probably going to be late. When they were done, Misao was dressed in an elaborate, calico kimono with reds clashing sensually with oranges, purples, and greens. Misao had her hair down, and it was tied with a red ribbon. She had red paint on her lips, but her face they left normal, feeling white would just make it look, for lack of a better word, corny.

A striking blue carriage pulled up and Misao was escorted inside with Kenshin and Kaoru. She sat and gently massaged the brilliant white orchids she had been given. Kaoru smiled at her encouraging and she felt herself ease slightly. The carriage came to a halt, Kenshin and Kaoru stepped out first. Kenshin held his hand out for Misao to take as she walked out of the carriage. Kaoru took the flowers daintily and handed them back to Misao when she was out of the carriage safely.

The wedding took place in a field with many people standing around. Men accompanied by geishas that had far superior looks she could never hope to achieve. Ahead of her was Aoshi. He was not smiling, but then again, was she expecting him to, it was his wedding day too. He wore a matching male kimono and held out his hand when she made her way to him. She took it cautiously and felt her hand instantly warm pleasurably. She was vaguely aware of Soujiro off to the side but she avoided looking, she needed to concentrate. They walked to the alter and kneeled, thus was custom. The monk read off the vows and they repeated lines.

"I so forth Misao, ask you to accept my heart, soul, mind and body, for it is what I have to give."

"I accept Aoshi, and may I be your companion through rough times and your wife forever."

They both drank from a goblet of wine and the monk pronounced them married and told them to kiss. Misao hesitated, but Aoshi looked at her, tipped her head back and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that made Misao's heart thump uncontrollably. Tingles ran up and down her spine and her breath was caught. She found herself kissing him back with heat and passion. He pulled away slowly and stood, alot of applause was heard as the newlyweds walked down the 'aisle' that had been made for them. Misao felt so lost was Aoshi separated himself from the group and Misao was bombarded with many females who commented on her kimono and were trying to discuss regular wife things. Misao accepted it, this was her new world, her change. She had yet to decide whether for the better or for worse would it change

yay, i actually liked this chapter better than the others. i thought everyone would enjoy some discription, the last chapter is next, and trust me, you wont be disappointed.

and todays my birthday, yay again, lol. my sweet sixteen, muah, hope you all enjoy.


	8. The Moon and The Sun

everyones expression :O, she had two chapters in one day! yep, heres the final chapter, i couldnt keep my faithful readers waiting, enjoy.

As she left the wedding, Misao came to understand her anxiety at the note. Until the note, she had had a last lingering hope that Aoshi actually loved her. But, she had come to realize that he was marrying her to teach her to lead the Oniwabanshuu. When that had been brought to light, her little bit of hope had disappeared, leaving an ache in her heart.

She rode in the carriage with her new husband. Aoshi looked out the window, avoiding her eyes. She shivered, realizing what was to come. This was her wedding night. Okon and Omasu have been hinting at it all week and she feared it, she hoped Aoshi would understand her not wishing to share a bed with him, not being true lovers afterall. She knew she had made a stance about being a virgin, but had they been in love, she would have given herself to her husband, though that fantasy emphasized with him proposing under her tree with love gleaming in his eyes. Goodbye fiction, hello reality.

The carriage came to a halt and Misao opened the door and dashed out. She ran through the dojo crying, unable to hold it in any longer. She shed her heavy kimono until she was left in nothing but her yukata, and laid at her trees roots. Her heart was hurting much more than before, the deed was done, she was married, and now she had many more burdens and worries facing her. He didn't love her, she knew this, she didn't want a marriage based on friendship, she wanted love. Though she had held her tongue, her making a scene would have made her seem selfish, and the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Okina.

She heard footsteps, but did not raise her head. Those footsteps were his, she knew. She couldn't bring herself to let him see how weak she was, what a fool he had married. She couldn't bear to face him now. A hand laid gently on her shoulder, it was his hand. She couldn't help it, she looked. He stared at her with a strange expression across his face. At least he's not emotionless, she thought. He held out his hand and helped her stand, he used to fingers to dry her eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her lovingly, never wanting to let go. Misao pulled away out of shock. Aoshi stared at her, refusing to look away.

"Don't cry, Misao-mine." He pleaded. She was confused, 'mine' (pronounced mee-nay, for those who have yet to figure it out) was an expresssion of an endearment to a beloved.

"How?" She asked, unsure to which question she had asking, she had so many.

"I love you, Misao, with all of my heart, in my life, I had the light of the sun, and so did you, but now I have lost the light, I am the shadow glow of the moon, and yet you still glimmer with the sun's hope, you are stronger than me for never losing your light, as for the note, how else could I explain to Okina why I refused to the position, and recommend it for you, as well as suggest a marriage to you, I need you Misao, and I want to be with you, to protect you, be your companion and your lover," He finished. Misao was still before she hugged him to her.

"I love you, Aoshi," She cried, he whispered the words in return and held her close.

There was no telling for how long this went on, but the moon was high in the sky when Aoshi carried Misao to their shared bedroom.

"Misao, if you do not wish to share-"

"I wish very much." She answered calmly. He brought her in and set her on their futon. He stroked her cheek and kissed her. Misao had come to a decision, this was a marriage based on love, she could see it in his eyes and know he was not lying.

"Aoshi, make love to me." He was taken back.

"Are you sure, Misao?" He asked. She nodded and he laid her down and made love to her. Passionate love beyond words, she felt alive and complete with him. When they were done, Misao clung to him and they kissed, enjoying eachother's presence and surrendering to the afterglow. Sometime after, they fell asleep, full awaiting the new day. It didn't matter what it brought, they had eachother, and until they were ready to start their own family, this was enough.

Kaoru chuckled as she walked away, it had taken awhile but convincing Aoshi to be honest with Misao, when otherwise he never would have been had paid off as she adored the couple asleep in eachother's arms.

Hope you enjoyed and I hoped you loved Kaoru's involvement, i have more fanfics coming soon, probably not from the same category, i plan to experiment, anyway, later, thank you for reading!


End file.
